Freak-Oh
Freak-Oh is the Biomnitrix's fusion of an Ectonurite (Ghostfreak) and a Thep Khufan (Snare-Oh). Appearance Freak-Oh is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has tan skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. He wears a green headdress and has two eyes attached to his shoulders. He also has two bandages attached to the back of his shoulders. and Abilities Freak-Oh's are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Freak-Oh can fly, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Freak-Oh is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess super. Freak-Oh can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Freak-Oh has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Freak-Oh's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people. Freak-oh can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. He can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall. He can also sever the bandages he extends. Although Freak-Oh is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs, and is also able to punch away a Squid Monster with ease. Freak-Oh also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. He can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process. Freak-oh can generate bandages for various needs. Freak-oh can also regenerate himself. Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Freak-Oh's intangibility and his invisibility. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Freak-Oh. Freak-Oh cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. When extending his limbs, or other parts of his body, Freak-oh becomes susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is an upper limit to how much tension his bandages can withstand before breaking. Freak-Oh can also be tangled up in his own bandages. He can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. Trivia *This fusion was suggested by Greenwatchandabluebox and designed by Waybig. Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Waybig101 Category:Fusions Category:Ectonurites Category:Thep Khufans Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Ectonurite Fusions Category:Thep Khufan Fusions Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens